Prairiedash
"... I guess all of us are running from something. That's the challenge we find ourselves in. wondering day by day if we can outrun it." Description Prairiedash is a very skinny, long-legged, yet lean sandy colored tom with darker stripes and white covering the majority of his body. His entire face is ginger except for an area around his left eye. He has very wide and rounded medium blue eyes and a little mouth. His ears are rather big, and his nose is slightly crooked from being broken. He smells of wheat. Oh I must also mention he has a single stripe on his booty Personality Prairiedash likes to explore and he is a very big explorer and loves to learn new things, regardless of what they are. He is also very patient and is much more of a listener than a talker. He's just about the best kind of friend you could ask for. He can be very cocky as well, and a bit dopey and playful when he speaks to those he is close to. On the downside, he is very unbalanced and often delays himself. Also, he is a total dork when it comes to flirting and he is adorable AF; He is a true romantic. Relationships ''Family'' * 'Moonkit-' "She has a bright future ahead of her, and I can't help but be so proud and excited that she's eager to take steps closer to reaching this" ''Friends'' * 'Morningbreeze-' "I know you think I'm mad at you for what happened that night- but the truth is I'm sad. You got hurt in the end and I wish I could have stopped it. You deserve happiness... don't forget that." * 'Nightpaw-' "You've really changed from the super scared she-cat that always followed me around. Not saying that change is a bad thing- because it's not. It's just.... different to see you hold such confidence!" ''Neutral'' ''Enemies'' Statistics 8/10 - Strength/ Power 9.8/10 - Speed/ Agility 4/10 - Endurance 6/10 - Hunting 2/10 - Balance Trivia Facts *Due to breaking his nose, Prairie has an extremely limited sense of smell *Prairiedash is an ENFP-T *Prairiedash was born in greenleaf *Prairiedash is left side dominate *Prairiedash wants to learn how to climb a tree *Prairiedash is one of the fastest cats in WC *Prairiedash is one of the tallest cats out of all the clans Likes * Flowers * Running * Racing ''Dislikes'' * Himself * Rabbits ''Fears'' *Abandonment *Being cheated on *Never finding satisfaction History Prairiekit was born into WC with loving parents and two sisters. He spent a lot of his kithood wanting to know who he was to be already, rather than letting life go on its own. He then met Pinekit, who helped him to slow down in his steps and really learn to look at life for what it was before it passed him by. He returned the favor, by pulling her out of her shy shell and making her more confident. He became an apprentice at six moons and was eager to learn. When he got out on his first day, he broke his nose. He spent about a moon in the MC den due to his injury. In that moon, Pine became an apprentice, and he took her out on a failed romantic night to see them. He was to give her a flower, but a rabbit ended up stealing it on him. As time progressed, he began to suspect Pineheart fell for another cat, which devastated him. Though heartbroken, he decided it would be best if he stopped trying to love her the way she'd never love him back. He thinks of her quite often and cherishes their friendship, but he knows to keep his feelings to himself. With that settled, he plans on being the best runner in the clan. He goes out and trains every morning and takes it upon himself to be as good as he can be. During his early warriorship, Prairiedash began to lurk around the border that was shared with the barn on the hill. He met several barn cats, all of whom took a liking to him. He was kind, neutral and very eager to learn so he began relying on the barn cats for information. Any news of hostile loners or rogues would be taken right to Emberstar. Not long after he found himself in a fight with Morningbreeze, who attacked him out of anger and ran away. She was struck on the thunderpath and Prairiedash made it his mission to try and make it up to her. Though he wasn't responsible, he felt so anyhow. Other Genetic code: LL Bbl XOY dd dmdm AA Mcmc spsp tata dmdm ii wbwb EE CC WsWs Monarch: LL, Bb, XOXo, Dd, Aa, McMc, spsp, tata, ii, wbwb, CC, WswCategory:Windclan Category:Tom Category:Warrior